


Enfádate, pero no me dejes

by patri6



Category: Football RPF, Sports RPF
Genre: Football | Soccer, Friendship/Love, M/M, Partnership, Sex, Shower Sex
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-08
Updated: 2016-09-08
Packaged: 2018-08-13 20:22:59
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 868
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7984945
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/patri6/pseuds/patri6
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sergio está decidido a que todo vuelva a ser como antes con Cristiano... ¿pero lo conseguirá?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Enfádate, pero no me dejes

Sergio Sabía que Cristiano seguía molesto. Cuando volvieron a encontrarse después del verano le saludó secamente y solo habían intercambiado un par de palabras en público para aparentar normalidad entre sus compañeros.  
Sergio había intentado limar asperezas, fue el primero en felicitar al astro portugués por su trofeo al Mejor Jugador de Europa, se había deshecho en elogios cariñosos pero su compañero no fue más allá de una tirante sonrisa y un "gracias".

El andaluz era consciente de que esa foto con Piqué en la Selección no había gustado nada a Cristiano.

\- ¿Juntandote con el enemigo? - Le había escrito esa misma noche.

Le intentó explicar que solo hacía su trabajo de capitán , que Piqué seguía siendo un grano en el culo, pero todo lo que recibió fueron silencios a partir de ese momento.  
Para rematar en vez de ir a la final de la Eurocopa, había estado en Dubrovnik con Modric, algo que tampoco le sentó nada bien.  
Además la lesión le había mantenido alejado de los entrenamientos con el equipo y de nuevo las selecciones les habían separado. Pero Sergio ya estaba en Madrid y estaba dispuesto a arreglarlo todo.

***

Ronaldo dormía la siesta en su habitación de la residencia. Entró a hurtadillas y en silencio. Le miró, estaba tumbado de lado y su respiración era profunda y regular, como su sueño. Se deslizó en las sabanas junto a él y le acarició el pecho desnudo. Había echado de menos aquellos abdominales. Subió y bajó durante un tiempo hasta que llegó a su entrepierna y una férrea mano le sujetó. La voz enfadada del luso le sobresaltó.

\- ¿Qué crees qué estás haciendo?  
\- Un masaje con final feliz.

Empezó a masajearle los hombros. 

\- No lo necesito.

Sergio le dio un beso en la nuca.

\- No puedes resistirte a mí.  
\- Te necesitaba allí- dijo apartándose y poniendo distancia entre ellos.

El de Camas suspiró, sabiendo de lo que hablaba.

\- ¿Cómo iba a saber qué te iban a lesionar?  
\- Eso da igual, deberías haber ido- le reprochó- pero preferías estar en Croacia con Luka.  
\- Vi el partido, te animaba con todas mis fuerzas.  
\- ¿Con Luka?- arqueó una ceja.  
\- ¿Y dónde estabas tú cuándo nos eliminaron? ¡Ni siquiera me escribiste!  
\- Pensé que ya tenias a Piqué para animarte.  
\- ¿Puedes dejar tu orgullo y tus estúpidos celos atrás? ¿Debería sentirme yo celoso de Pepe y Marcelo? ¿Y qué hay de esa chica con la que te restregabas en el yate?  
\- ¡No ibas a ser tú el único en divertirte!  
\- Eres un imbécil.  
\- ¡Pues no sé qué haces perdiendo el tiempo con un imbécil!

Sergio le miró, enfadado y salió de allí echo una furia, dando un portazo.  
Un portazo que toda la plantilla escuchó.

***

Pronto se hizo evidente la fractura entre los dos lideres del equipo, intentaron disimular al principio, pero fingir no estaba en la naturaleza de ninguno y sus compañeros lo notaron.  
Luego fue la prensa y después los aficionados.  
Casi inmediatamente fueron el tema de conversación en todas partes.

***

Sabía que tenían que ganar aquel partido o perderían la primera posición. Cristiano miró a su alrededor, dependía de él aunque no estaba solo. Sergio también se había echado el equipo a las espaldas y además se multiplicaba para llegar a todos los balones.  
Si él se encargaba de la defensa... Cristiano se ocuparía de inclinar el marcador a su favor.

A falta de cinco minutos llegó.

Toni lanzó un pase de escuadra y cartabón que llegó de forma limpia a los pies de Ronaldo que recortó al defensor y enchufó el esférico dentro de la red.  
La euforia explotó. Corrió a celebrarlo junto a la grada dándose golpes en el escudo.

Y entonces lo sintió. Una manos se impulsaban en sus hombros para subirse encima de él, con un brazo se agarró al cuello de Cristiano y con el otro levantó el puño en señal de victoria.  
Después sintió como sus labios depositaban un beso en su cabello despeinado. Cristiano bajó a Sergio y le miró un segundo, después de abrazaron con fuerza.

La mañana siguiente su abrazo era la foto de portada de todos los periódicos deportivos y se zanjó la polémica.

***

\- Lo siento- Dijo el portugués después del entrenamiento de la tarde.

No había ni un alma en el vestuario.

\- Yo también.  
\- Sé que suena estúpido pero me sentí... reemplazado.

Sergio soltó un bufido.

\- Por supuesto que suena estúpido, tú no puedes ser reemplazado.  
\- ¿Estamos en paz?  
\- Claro que no- El otro le miró, confundido.  
\- Si es por lo de esa chica...- empezó a decir, sin embargo sus palabras fueron acalladas por un beso.  
\- Quiero sentirte.

Aquello encendió al luso que le devoró con la mirada y después se lanzó a sus labios. Empujados por la inercia de los forjeceos y aún a medio vestir acabaron en las duchas donde ambos se deleitaron en el placer de torturar al otro hasta que no pudieron más.  
Fundidos de nuevo en un solo llegaron al climax juntos.

***

\- Parece que todo vuelve a la normalidad- apuntó Bale.

Toni siguió la dirección de su mirada y vio a Cristiano y Sergio juntos haciendo ejercicio con pelota entre sonrisas veladas. El alemán asintió.

\- La vida sigue igual- sonrió.

Gareth soltó una carcajada.


End file.
